


No. 1 Existence

by puu264



Category: Hikaru no Go Chinese Drama, Qihun, ヒカルの碁 | Hikaru no Go (Anime & Manga), 棋魂
Genre: Feelings Realization, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puu264/pseuds/puu264
Summary: Oftentimes, some feelings could be learned from our elders. Yu Liang got to realize his feeling towards a certain important person after his talk with Fang Xu.
Relationships: Shi Guang/Yu Liang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	No. 1 Existence

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was made after i watched qihun up to episode 20. Enjoy :D

When Yu Liang has too much spare time, he often thinks about the meaning of Go, or life, and now also Shi Guang. What does he mean for Yu Liang? How his life goes if Yu Liang never met Shi Guang? Where his Go would be if Yu Liang never met Shi Guang? Too many what-ifs to think about...

However, no matter how the thought sequence started it would always end up with...

"Does he also think about me, just like the way I thought about him?"

"What he's been doing while I think about him?"

"I wanna meet him"

Then, one day Yu Liang accidentally saw Fang Xu slapped by a woman. She did it while crying as if slapping him is the most painful thing to do and it is the only retort she could do.

"Why? Why? Why are you doing this to me? Where am I not good enough for you? When am I not being there for you? What am I not doing to support you? Does what I did so lacking to the point that you can't spend a little effort for our relationship?"

"How couldn't I know what you've done to support me? How couldn't I know every time you're here next to me? How couldn't I know that you're so good even too good for me?"

"Don't you realize that you are too good for me? Everything you've done was for my benefit. Every time you've spent was for my benefit too. I'm scared, worried that one day I become someone you despise because of this. You're the first woman that meant this much to me, I don't want to end up as your dark history, as someone that makes you suffer. I could remain as your beautiful memory so every time you think of me you would remember those sweet nothings instead of hardships. That's why let's just end us now.."

Woman cries ensue...

"How come you... How can I... I'm not done with you! I'll be back!"

As the sounds of tapping heels getting further, Yu Liang walks closer towards Fang Xu.

"Xu-ge, are you okay?"

"Ah! Xiao Liang, you're here? I'm sorry you have to see such an uncool side of your ge."

"Ge.."

"It's okay. Anyway, why are you here? Do you need anything?"

"It's just that. I don't know if now is the right time to ask about it.." Yu Liang said uncertainly.

"Just ask Xiao Liang. If it's something I can help you with then I would be glad. And feel better too" said Fang Xu with a bitter smile.

"Xu-ge, why are you breaking up with that woman? She was good to you right? I often see her with you for a longer time than your previous women so I thought you are going steady with her."

"Xiao Liang, Xiao Liang, you look so mature but it seems like you are still naive about human nature ba.."

"Xiao Liang, she is good to me and good for me. It is I who is not good for her. She's been living the usual common life but she met me, a dreamer that always takes a gamble for myself and my brothers. I could not let her suffer if I got a backlash. She could lead a happy and steady life if her spouse is a common working man."

"Was it wrong if you are in a relationship simply because you want to be with her all the time?"

"At the end of the day we are two separate people and we still have a different view in life. She imagines a life filled with love while for me there are more in life than the struggle of love."

"Can't you make a compromise?"

"Currently, I am the number one existence in her heart but she could never be number one in mine. Now, this is not a big problem but if realize how many grievances she experience, for sure, I will be despised"

"It seems like our Xiao Liang already grown up! Now he's curious about romantic relationship instead of a (go) game hha"

"What are you talking about? It's not me, my friend said lately he's been thinking about our mutual friend and he always wonder if our mutual friend would thinking about him too. Then he would wonder if he has the right to think that far."

"Are you sure this is about your friend Xiao Liang? That's quite a comprehensive understanding you have there hahaha"

"Joke aside, it seems like your friend wants to change his status from your mutual friend. However, it takes great courage to be open about it. If it's me, I'm gonna try to change our status soon. Whether luck is on my side or not, I'll let the future me takes the burden."

Silence slowly comes upon them and let them drown in their own thought.

"Do I want something to change between me and Shi Guang? Even though I know I would never be number 1 existence in his heart"


End file.
